Without you
by Gilovi1947
Summary: Gil has been struck with pain when trying to befriend the shy, sweet Canadian, feeling hopeless will he fix the friendship or let it rot to pieces.. Or will it become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Without you**

Gilbert walked out of school. Laughing with Toni and Francis about the numerous perverted jokes told at lunch, Gilbert noticed a boy in front of him.

He could not be considered close, yet wasn't to far either. Matt had convinced him out of suicide, and cutting earlier in the year.

Gilbert had a crush on the blond haired, eyed shy boy since Middle school. Not to mention his best friend Alfred was his brother.

The still developing story of him and Matthew was typical, but sad.

When Gilbert had first laid eyes on Matt, he was confused in what to collect of the boy, he was quiet, and rarely acted out of anger.

Eventually Gilbert had concluded that he liked Matthew, but it was different Gil was a master of hiding his emotions, Matt had not a clue of it for eight months then August rolled around and another fella who liked the blonde had informed him of why Gil talked to him so much.

Matt was baffled by this, but felt he could only say no. Gilbert was hurt by this, and avoided Matt for three months. Matt always attempted apologies without success.

Until December, on the day they got out for Christmas vacation. Everyone was excited for break. On the way out Matt approached Gil chasing him one last time.

As time went on the two became friends, then disaster struck again. Gil and Matt had gotten in a fight, and refused to talk all summer...

Freshman year hit them both like a rock. When they came into school to find themselves having quite a few classes together. Seventh, eighth, Ninth, the periods had flown by when they had gotten to band. The music teacher had dismissed them when Gilbert had found himself... Without him.

My first story... I kinda suxs but I may finish it, comment, criticize, tell me if you want more chapters. I have ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 could it be or was going to be

**Without you Chapter 2 ( WARNING CRACK!) guys the first few chapters are back story and may get detailed... Enjoy :)**

Okay so the first was short but I hope this is better.

Gilbert's heart sunk as he saw Matt board his bus " Number two, Gil thought, that's him". Gilbert walked to his bus saddened at being back in square one.

" Hey Gil!" His best friend Alfred sported a usual awkward smile, for a football player he was short, and muscular ( unlike Matt's tall lean figure).

" Why weren't you in band?" Gilbert asked wondering where his friend had vanished to in ninth period. Alfred grinned and pondered " The office, I got in trouble again." Alfred chuckled and snorted.

" Alfred I'm usually the trouble maker" Gilbert chuckled.

Alfred Shrugged as he waved and walk off in the opposite direction. Gilbert wondered what was to come this year.

Gilbert was wondering the life he had at board. It had been two years since that boy had crossed his path...Saved his life...Changed him.

In the seventh grade Gilbert was a loud mouthed, cocky, little brat ( As most are) He was shot down, hurt, and criticized in constance. So in secret he slipped in the habit of self abuse, he knew it was bad, but had no control over his habit.

Now during this time of his mixed feelings on life and his becoming love interest. He had a "once" good friend name Vladamier. He was tall, with light brown hair, and gleaming crimson eyes much like Gilbert's. Vladamier and Gilbert differed in age and had been more of a brother at times than Ludwig. Vladamier too had a fetish for the young, shy seventh grader. Gilbert had felt confusion but didn't mind since he had no ownership of Matthew. Time went by and Vladamier had asked Matthew out... As usual Matt felt scared and rejected him.

Now at this point is where Gilbert started bullying him, you know how that kid that has a huge crush on you as a kid bullies you? Well that's Gilbert.

When he'd go over Alfred's he'd quickly begin to " playfully" tease Matt. (Gilbert grew fond of Matt crying).

One day though Alfred had left the two alone. It was a cold November day, about two months into seventh grade. Alfred had left the room to in his words " take a whiz" as Gilbert had taught him the slang.

As Alfred ran up stairs an ackward silence filled the room. Matt paid no mind to Gilbert, but kept his head in the book. Gilbert's cheeks lit up as he picked up the blond boys sex appeal. His lean body, made Gilbert want to pull him close as his head was shoved into the book. Gilbert had slowly started to manage small conversation with him, but aside from his strangely musing voice, and sex appeal, Gilbert wondered... Did he, could he, and would he... Be falling for this boy who hardly knew him, and he had picked on?


	3. Chapter 3

_**To all those reading this so far thank you so much! Some of this is based off real stuff to inspire this. I just want to thank you!**_

Time passed and it was good. Until Gilbert's friend who was two years older at the time decided to "help". Gilbert felt destroyed, but high and still felt around Matt. Oh god how he wished it was different.

The damage Vladamier had done was bad. Between gossip and lying about Gilbert and Matt to each other, both became heavily damaged.

When Gilbert had found out about this he quickly cut off contact with the older misleading Vladamier who no longer was like a brother, but like the first stone of a painful stoning. Cold, sharp pain that grew to a swelling pain.

Because of someone else's wrath and envy, Gilbert had damaged both himself both mentally and physically.

Matt on the other hand, felt bad, not knowing how to react to the rejected albino. Matt took chance after chance to apologize, but nothing worked, Until a late December night.

It was a four months after the cold rejection. Where as Matt had dependence on fixing it, Gilbert had grown bitter and cynical towards the empty feelings growing inside.

Both Matt and Gilbert went to a Church youth group with a few of their friends. As Gilbert exited the church, he looked at the sign... Peace on earth, and good will towards men. He snorted at the thought of goodwill toward any man.

All of a sudden he heard a soft " Gil" to turn around to see Matt looking sad. Gilbert looked at him with a flare of hate in his eyes, but actually felt deep running interest and concern.

" What do you want!" Gilbert hissed. "I talked to Ludwig, and I..." Matt dropped his light blue eyes.

" Wha!-" but Gilbert was cut off by soft sobs from the introvert. " I just want to be friends again!" Matt had broken into full tears on the spot. Gilbert shivered but wrapped his thin fourteen year old arms around him.

Now the story certainly does not end here. Gilbert still has an extensive way to go before the end.


End file.
